Também te Odeio
by Thyphy
Summary: Depois do confronto com Haku e Zabuza, Naruto se pergunta o que Sasuke quis dizer com: Eu te odiava. Shounen ai


**.:Também te Odeio:.**  
_.:by Thyphy:._

* * *

_"Eu te odiava"_

-Odiava...

Naruto suspirou e olhou para a lua, pela janela. As últimas palavras de Sasuke antes que ele "morresse"/desmaiasse no único abraço que eles já dividiram, ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, impedindo que ele pudesse dormir. Segundo o herdeiro Uchiha, seu corpo havia apenas se movido...

O menino raposa se perguntava se o que havia movido aquele corpo era apenas o Sasuke tentando brilhar mais que ele ou se tinha algo a ver com o que ele disse sobre não odiá-lo mais.

-Então não me odeia mais...? Perguntou, bem baixinho, mais para si mesmo, mesmo que a pessoa a quem se destinasse a pergunta estivesse deitada em um futon bem próximo a ele. Deixando a janela, Naruto foi até o futon de Sasuke e sentou-se ao seu lado. Escaneou toda a parte do corpo dele que estivesse descoberta pelo lençol. Estava cheio de bandagens. Ele mesmo tinha muitas bandagens, mas Sasuke tinha muito mais delas. Naruto se perguntava se doía muito. As dele já haviam melhorado, graças aos poderes da Kyuubi. Mas, por alguma razão, seu coração ainda doía muito.

Ele tocou a testa do moreno, que estava com uma temperatura elevada -Febre... - Pouco a pouco a respiração de Sasuke tornou-se mais leve e, Naruto percorreu com os dedos os contornos daquele rosto. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Hn, todo o mundo acha você bonito... e, mesmo assim, você não pensa duas vezes antes de arranhar a cara.  
-Usuratonkachi. -Respondeu Sasuke sem abrir os olhos  
-Sa...Sasuke! - Assustou-se Naruto, retirando a mão rapidamente e corando em seguida.  
-O que você está fazendo? Vai dormir.  
-Você acordou agora?  
-É difícil dormir quando tem um tagarela no mesmo quarto.  
-... Desculpe. Sasuke abriu os olhos e fitou Naruto por uns instantes.  
-Não consegue dormir? - Perguntou.  
-Não... deve ser o cheiro de maresia. Está me enjoando.  
-Hn. Seu fraco. - Constatou Sasuke com um meio-sorriso.  
-Quê que eu vou fazer? Meu estômago embrulha toda vez que eu respiro fundo!  
-Fale baixo, idiota! O meio sorriso já havia virado um sorriso completo e, agora, o Uchiha se apoiava nos cotovelos, tentando mudar de posição.  
-Ei... isso não dói?- perguntou o loirinho  
-Isso o quê?  
-Se mexer assim.  
-Se eu ficar mais um segundo nessa posição vou ficar com cãimbra. - Enquanto Sasuke se movia, as cobertas caíram, deixando que mais de seus curativos ficassem à mostra. Naruto olhou... e olhou... e ficou mais um bom tempo olhando. - Isso dói só de olhar - Constatou o garoto.  
-Idiota, você também tem. Naruto olhou para a janela e resmungou, casualmente, como quem não quer nada  
-Se você continuasse me odiando como você disse que odiava talvez você tivesse menos dessas.  
-Idiota, o que está falando? Se eu tivesse menos você teria mais!  
-Seria mais justo! Afinal, eu ainda odeio você! - Disse Naruto cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.  
-Faz o que quiser. Eu não posso te passar minhas feridas, então...  
-Há! - disse o loiro, mostrando a língua - Eu não quero! Pode ficar com elas!  
-Hn.

O Kyuubi virou o rosto para o lado oposto, mas Sasuke não se moveu. - Ô teme,  
-Quê é? - respondeu o moreno, meio irritado.  
-Obrigado.  
-...  
-A Sakura-chan ficou muito preocupada...  
-Eu sei.  
-E eu fiquei arrasado... mesmo você sendo o metido a besta que você é. - Sasuke contorceu os lábios num tique nervoso ao ouvir a expressão "metido a besta" -Por que você ficaria arrasado se você disse que me odeia, dobe?

O loiro parou um intante para pensar e, no segundo seguinte, apontou um dedo na direção do nariz do moreno e respondeu, exasperado -Você não entende nada! Eu te odeio! Mas eu quero você aqui do meu lado, entendeu? Olha aqui! Se você fizer mais uma dessas e acabar morrendo de verdade, eu vou te buscar lá no inferno e te amarrar no pé da minha mesa!

Sasuke não entendia que tipo de ódio era esse, mas sabia que no fundo sentia algo muito parecido. Talvez com o passar do tempo, eles descobrissem o que era na verdade esse sentimento que eles chamavam de ódio...

* * *

Fim!  
Nossa, essa é a primeira fiction em portugês que eu publico aqui! Espero que gostem de ler assim como gostei de escrever! Por favor, enviem comentários!

_Thyphy_


End file.
